Rusty's Mistake
by Mathzak
Summary: Rusty (Also known as Firepaw/Fireheart/Firestar) decided to embark on an adventure by joining ThunderClan and eventually becoming leader, but what if instead of Lionheart, he met a dangerous foe that would haunt him for moons to come? Would his life be changed forever? There's only one way to find out: Read all about Rusty's adventure!
1. Apologizing

I apologize to all the people who loved my writing and stories. I had underestimated how many people would appreciate my writing, and therefore; never took the time to spell check, error check, place in-depth analysis of every scene, and take you on a journey like all the Warriors books have over the years, and I deeply resent not putting more effort into each story. From this point on, every story that I make will be 100% finished when all is said and done, will contain info about each cat and the situation they're in at each point of the story. I will spell check, error check, and do everything I can to bring you joy whenever you read a story of mine. Thank you all for your understanding. Unfortunately, with new beginnings comes tragic ends. I am deleting all the stories on this profile to redo them and/or rewrite them. I appreciate your understanding, and I hope you enjoy what I have to bring in the future.

- Mathzak


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Is you clan very big?" Rusty meowed, his eyes wide.

"Big enough," replied Bluestar. "Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over."

"are you all warriors, then?" Rusty meowed. Bluestar's guarded answers were just making him more and more curious.

Lionheart answered him. "Some are warriors. Some are too young or too old busy caring for kits to hunt."

"And you all live and share prey together?" Rusty murmured in awe, thinking a little guilty of his own easy, selfish life.

Bluestar looked again at Lionheart. The golden tabby stared back at her steadily. At last she returned her gaze to Rusty and meowed, "Perhaps you should find out these things for yourself. Would you like to join Thunderclan?"

Rusty was so surprised, he couldn't speak.

Bluestar went on: "If you did, you would train with Graypaw to become a warriors."

"But kittypets can't be warriors!" Graypaw blurted out "They don't have warrior blood!"

A sad look clouded Bluestar's eyes. "Warrior blood," she echoed with a sigh. "Too much of that has been spilled lately."

Bluestar fell silent and Lionheart meowed, "Bluestar is only offering you training, young kit. There is no guarantee you would become a full warrior. It might prove too difficult for you. After all, you are used to a comfortable life."

Rusty was stung by Lionheart's words. He swung his head around to face the golden tabby. "Why offer me the chance then?"

But it was Bluestar who answered. "You are right to question out motives, young one. The fact is, Thunderclan needs more warriors."

"Understand that Bluestar does not make this offer lightly," warned Lionheart. "If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to you Twolegplace and never come back. You cannot live with a paw in each world."

A cool breeze stirred the undergrowth, ruffling Rusty's fur. he shivered, not with the cold, but with excitement at the incredible possibilities opening up in front of him. But also, thought of the life he was leaving behind. He looked back at his Twolegplace, remembering the warm milk, the cozy nests, the nice Twolegs who gave him shelter. _is freedom worth giving up all of that?_ He thought.

"Are you wondering if it's worth giving up your comfortable kittypet life?" asked Bluestar gently. "Do you realize the price you will pay for warmth and food?"

Rusty looked at her, puzzled. Surely his encounter with these cats had proved to him just how easy and luxurious his life was.

"I can tell you that you are still a tom," Bluestar added, "despite the Twoleg stench that clings to your fur."

"What do you mean -still a tom?" Rusty asked, shocked at such a comment.

"You haven't been taken by Twolegs to see the Cutter," meowed Bluestar gravely, "You would be very different then. Not quite so keen to fight a clan cat, I suspect!"

Rusty was confused. he suddenly thought of Henry, who had become fat and lazy since his visit to the vet. Was that what Bluestar meant by the Cutter? But he also had fresh in his mind what Henry was always like. _He was always sort of lazy, _Rusty thought calmly. _That would never happen to me, would it?_

"This Clan may not be able to offer you such easy food or warmth," continued Bluestar. "In the season of leaf-bare, nights in the forest can be cruel. The clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the clan with your life if necessary. And there are many mouths to feed. But the rewards are great. You will remain a tom. You will be trained in the ways of the wild. You will learn what it is to be a real cat. The strength and the fellowship of the clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone."

Rusty's head reeled. Bluestar seemed to be offering him the life he had lived so many times, and so tantalizingly, in his dreams, but could he live like that for real?

Then he pictured himself, in the woods, without proper knowledge to survive. He pictured himself scarred on a big rock, in front of four cats smirking at his wounded body. Rusty jolted back to reality. _I don't know if I can take care of myself, much less an entire clan! _He dreaded.

Lionheart interrupted his thoughts. "Come, Bluestar, let's not waste anymore time here. We must be ready to join the other patrol at moonhigh. Tigerclaw will wonder what has become of us." He stood up and flicked his tail expectantly.

"Wait," Rusty meowed, "Can I think about your offer?"

Bluestar murmured a low signal, and in a single movement, the three cats turned and disappeared into the undergrowth.

Rusty blinked. He stared - excited, uncertain-up past the ferns that encircled him, through the canopy of leaves, to the stars that glittered in the clear sky. The scent of the clan cats still hung heavy in the evening air. And as Rusty turned and headed for home, he felt a strange sensation inside him, tugging him back into the depths of the forest. His fur prickled deliciously in the light wind, and the rustling leaves seemed to whisper his name into the shadows. But he couldn't break away from this feeling of death and starvation in the forest. He imagined all the hungry kits who couldn't hunt in the winter. He imagined the injuries that couldn't be cured because there would be no Twoleg medicine. He bounded over the fence, thinking about what he would leave behind. _I'm happy here! _Rusty thought firmly. _I have a family that loves me, food and comfort, why would I give that up?_


	3. Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny day. Rusty had just awoken from his nap inside his Twolegs' nest. He opened his eyes and let out a huge yawn. He looked next to his bed to see milk in his eating bowl was laid out for him. He sat up and stretch out his muscles, flexing his claws, wondering what he should do. If he left his Twoleg nest, he could roam free in the open forest, chasing mice to eat and defending his clan. On the other hand, he would be giving up his Twolegs, his easy food, shelter, and love. He would also not just be caring for himself, but for an entire clan. Rusty stood up on his paws and started treading towards the door. He started clawing at it until one of his Twolegs opened it for him.

He padded outside to see Smudge balancing himself atop the fence. Rusty pounced up next to Smudge, balancing himself on the fence. "Hey Smudge", Rusty greeted. But Smudge didn't respond, he just stared at Rusty blankly, as if he was waiting for an answer. Rusty sighed, "I know you're not happy that I might leave" Rusty meowed. "I have an opportunity to roam the open forest freely, and strengthen myself". "But you'll be leaving behind all your friends and the ones who care for you" Smudge replied, looking sad. "Ever since Henry became lazy, you've been my only company", he mewed sadly. Rusty felt a bad feeling in his stomach for wanting to leave his best friend.

But he wanted to have the freedom to go wherever he pleased, and be able to take care of himself. "Why don't you come with me?" Rusty asked. Smudge shook his head. "I'm content with staying in my Twoleg house", Smudge replied. Rusty nodded, acknowledging that this would be the last time Rusty would see Smudge. "Goodbye, old friend", Smudge meowed. Rusty nodded back, hopping down the fence. He trotted into the forest, heading into the bushes. Rusty was walking, observing the surroundings. He noticed leaves falling from the trees, the birds in their nests, and the scent of prey all around him.

"What do you think you're doing?", came a loud shout from far away. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Rusty saw a huge brown tabby tom racing towards Rusty. The tom snarled at Rusty, unsheathing his claws, looking down on him with menacing yellow eyes. "Get out of our territory!", the tom spat. Rusty turned tail and ran as fast as he could. He sprinted in the opposite direction the tom was in, so he couldn't figure out where he was heading; all he cared about was getting away from the tom. "Don't ever trespass on Thunderclan territory again!", the tom yowled, stopping at a Twoleg road. Rusty ran across, not caring about the monsters that roared across. Rusty looked around, The environment had changed. He could smell vile scents he had never smelt before. Bigger, taller pines enveloped this area, overcastting him. Rusty sat down, shivering at what he had just experienced, wondering how he could get home.


	4. Chapter 2

Rusty was padding across dead leaves and branches, looking for shelter. He was just chased out of a cat's territory and didn't know his location. He had been looking for a long time, for any landmarks so he could figure out which way home was. Rusty's eyes where droopy, his tail dragged on the ground, and felt as if his paws couldn't carry him any longer. But Rusty wouldn't give up; he missed Smudge and his family. He closed his eyes, imagining himself in his Twolegplace with his Twolegs. He could hear the little Twoleg kits playing. He saw warm milk and fish being laid out for him. Rusty shook his head, trying to snap out of it. Why did I leave? He thought. I had everything I could've wanted, but I was foolish! He suddenly perked up when he saw a Twoleg nest a ways away. Rusty's heart began to pound, excited he might have found his home again. Rusty sprinted towards it, legs pumping. He could feel the breeze in his fur and the leaves on his paws.

Rusty had never experienced any feeling like this. Is this what it feels like to be free? He thought. He stopped for a moment to take a breath. Maybe I should consider living out here, He pondered. He loved the outside, wondering what new places he could explore, new prey to hunt, new cats to meet. Maybe this isn't so bad. His thoughts were interrupted by a snarl coming from behind him. He turned around to see a small, brown tabby tom with light blue eyes and a brown nose. The cat was hissing at Rusty menacingly. "Get off of Shadowclan territory!" the tom spat. Rusty felt no fear, but could tell the tom was only trying to defend his territory. "I apologize", Rusty meowed. "I got lost looking for my home. You won't have any problems from me", he finished, turning and padding away. "So you're not Thunderclan?" the little tom questioned. Rusty was about to answer, and then it flashed back in his mind the three cats he met by his Twolegplace. They said they were from Thunderclan. Maybe this was a cat from the rival clans they mentioned. "No I'm not from Thunderclan, but I've heard of them" Rusty answered. The tom sheathed his claws, showing that he knew Rusty meant no harm. "I'm Littlepaw, and I'm from Shadowclan", the tom meowed, introducing himself. "I'm Rusty, nice to meet you", Rusty replied.

Before Littlepaw could say another word, a cat jumped from behind one of the big trees that stood behind Littlepaw. "What have I taught you Littlepaw!" the cat growled. "Chase off all Thunderclan cats, even if they're apprentices!" This cat looked very menacing, his claws where very sharp, and he bared several battle scars. "He's not from Thunderclan Clawface, he says he got lost", Littlepaw responded. "Oh yeah?" Clawface replied, padding up to Rusty. Rusty didn't want to show fear, so he stood up straight up and looked Clawface directly in the eyes. Clawface bent his nose over Rusty, sniffing him. Clawface pulled back, looking confused. "You smell of kittypet, but you look more fit then any I've seen", Clawface commented. "I lived with kittypets", Rusty began. "But I was given an offer by a pale blue she-cat with ice blue eyes to join Thunderclan, so I left my Twolegs", Rusty finished. Clawface immediately screwed up his face in disgust. "Bluestar invited you to Thunderclan?" Clawface meowed in disbelief. Rusty nodded, wondering why Clawface would resent a cat like Bluestar. "Are clan rivalries that harsh?" Rusty asked.

Clawface looked at Rusty for a second, then sat down and licked his paws. "Why don't you come find out for yourself?" Clawface meowed. Rusty was shocked that such an offer had been made. "Come join Shadowclan! We are a much better fit for a cat like yourself then Thunderclan. We have a leader who is dedicated to making the forest better, we have great warriors, and we will teach you how to fend for yourself and become a great Shadowclan warrior", Clawface explained. Rusty was about to suggest he should think about it, but then he flashed back to that tabby brown tom chasing him. He said he was from Thunderclan! Rusty thought, remembering his words. If he treated me like that, why wouldn't all the other warriors? Rusty held his head up with confidence. "I'll join Shadowclan", Rusty meowed. Clawface looked pleased. He flicked his tail for Littlepaw and Rusty to follow him. Littlepaw sat up and both cats took off.

Rusty was surprised by their speed, and dashed off with them. They zigzagged through broken branches and big trees at lightning fast speeds. Rusty did everything he could to keep up with them. Eventually they stopped right outside of a hollow leading to a muddy-looking surface. Rusty was choking for air. "Well, I'm impressed a kittypet can keep up. I knew you were a good choice", Clawface remarked, padding into the hollow. Littlepaw smiled at Rusty, bumping him a little. "We can be apprentices together! It's going to be great!" Littlepaw meowed excitedly. Rusty shared the same enthusiasm, padding after Clawface into the muddy hollow. A couple cats stared in curiosity, while others stared in disgust. Clawface flicked his tail and most of the cats settled down. "Wait here", Clawface meowed, slipping into a little tunnel. "What have we here?" a voice growled behind Rusty. He turned around to see a huge white tom with black paws. Littlepaw padded up next to Rusty. "Clawface invited Rusty to join us over Thunderclan, Blackfoot", Littlepaw explained. "Is that so?" Blackfoot smirked. Rusty sat up straight, noticing Littlepaw doing the same thing. "Well Rusty, here in Shadowclan, everything is earned", Blackfoot explained. "Food, water, shelter, and your privileges in this clan are all earned. It requires hard work, dedication to your leaders, and loyalty. Can you deliver that?' Blackstar questioned, stopping in front of Rusty.

Rusty felt intimidated, but he wasn't going to show it. "I promise to be the best warrior I can possibly be for Shadowclan", Rusty replied. Blackstar flicked his tail and stalked off, seeming satisfied with Rusty's answer. Rusty turned to Littlepaw, "Who is that?" Rusty asked. "That's the clan deputy, Blackfoot", Littlepaw replied. "He is second in command to our leader, and makes decisions for the clan when the leader can't". "Who's your leader?" Rusty asked. Before Littlepaw could answer, two cats came out of the tunnel Clawface went into. It was Clawface and a big ruffled fur black tabby tom with amber eyes. The tabby hopped atop a big pile of mud, surrounded by brambles. "Shadowclan, gather beneath the Mud Hill", the tabby shouted aloud. Suddenly, all the cats started making their way towards the tabby. Cats began sitting below the Mud Hill, waiting to listen to this cat. Rusty could tell from the authority with which this cat spoke that he was leader. "That's Brokenstar", Littlepaw whispered to Rusty. Rusty was nervous how the leader would take to a cat they had never seen before just walking into their clan. Was Rusty walking into a new clan who he could live with? Or was he walking into a bloodbath?


	5. Chapter 3

"I have very good news", Brokenstar announced, looking down at the cats below him. Rusty was unsure how forest cats would react to a kittypet joining the clan. Surely having extra paws is a better thing, right? "We are trying to strengthen Shadowclan, correct?" Brokenstar asked aloud. All the clan mates nodded in agreement. "And that is why I have decided to take in another cat. Rusty, please step forward", Brokenstar spoke. Rusty noticed all the eyes looking at him and felt uneasy. But he had to look presentable to his clan. He stood up and padded up below Brokenstar and the Mud Hill. "Clawface has recommended him to me because of his agile form, despite his kittypet roots", Brokenstar continued. Rusty braced himself for criticism, ready to hear about how living a pampered life did not suit a warrior. But he heard no remarks or slurs, just nods from the surrounding cats.

Brokenstar looked at Clawface and flicked his tail, jumping down to the ground to allow Clawface to stand atop. "Rusty has much to learn, but when I found him, he did not look like a kittypet, he looked like he knew what he was doing, and recognizes danger", Clawface meowed. Rusty was shocked; It was only a while ago that Clawface was ready to attack Rusty for trespassing on Shadowclan territory. Clawface hopped down and Brokenstar leaped up to the Mud Hill. "Rusty now has the choice to change his name to match that of our ancestors. Rusty, do you accept?" Clawface solemnly asked. Rusty looked up at Clawface with fire in his belly and determination in his eyes. "I do", Rusty replied. Clawface nodded, jumping down from the hill, allowing Brokenstar to come back up.

"Rusty, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, defend this clan with your life, and obey the orders of your leaders?" Brokenstar asked. "I do", Rusty answered. "Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your apprentice name until you become a warrior. Rusty, you will be known as Firepaw. Starclan honors you for your commitment to Shadowclan", Brokenstar finished. Brokenstar flicked his tail at Blackfoot, and Blackfoot sat up and padded up next to Firepaw. "Blackfoot, you are my loyal deputy and close friend, pass on what skills you've learned to Firepaw", Brokenstar meowed. Blackfoot bowed in acknowledgement, facing Firepaw to touch noses with his new apprentice. Suddenly the whole clan began chanting Firepaw's name. "Firepaw! Firepaw! Firepaw!" Firepaw was excited to be in this new clan. He felt happy that he was surrounded by welcoming people who would comfort him. He thought of his family back at Twolegplace, and how they may miss him. But this was his new family, he would be committed and loyal, and become the best Shadowclan warrior in the forest. Blackfoot flicked his tail to Firepaw. "Come, I have much to show you", Blackfoot meowed, walking around. Firepaw followed. "First, I'll show you where we keep the nests, supplies and protection" Blackfoot explained. He padded over to the little tunnel-like area he saw Clawface go into.

"That is the Leader's Den" Blackfoot explained. "Do not go in there unless it is urgent". Blackfoot then padded over to a small crevice with mud walls. "We keep all our herbs and supplies in here" Blackfoot went on. "Our Medicine Cat heals us when we get wounded in battle". Suddenly, a Dark grey she-cat with orange eyes poked her head out of the den. "Ah Blackfoot, is this the new apprentice?" The she-cat questioned. Blackfoot nodded respectfully. "Just showing him around the camp" Blackfoot explained. "This is Yellowfang. She has been our Medicine Cat for quite a long time, and is a very knowledgeable cat" Blackfoot meowed. "Hey, I'm not _that _old" Yellowfang meowed teasingly. Blackfoot flicked his tail for Firepaw to follow. "Over here is the Elder's Den. When warriors become too old to hunt for themselves, they retire to this den". Blackfoot then padded over to two dens near the camp entrance. "Here we have the Warrior's and Apprentice's dens. We keep them close to the camp entrance in case of emergency" Blackfoot continued. He looked at the sky, noticing it was getting late. "Well, it's getting late Firepaw, time to go to bed. Find yourself an open bed in the Apprentice's Den and be ready for tomorrow" Blackfoot meowed. Firepaw couldn't believe it! He had a mentor, a den, and so much more to learn. He made his way into the Apprentice's Den to see Littlepaw. "Hey Littlepaw", Firepaw meowed. "Hey Firepaw, how are you liking Shadowclan?" Littlepaw asked. "I love it. I can't wait until tomorrow" Firepaw replied excitedly. Littlepaw flicked her whiskers at her bed, showing an empty spot next to it. He curled up next to her, and in no time fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
